


Moving On

by SparksSeer



Series: The Almighty 100 words Drabbles [2]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Drabble, F/M, hint to past relationship Ty/Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksSeer/pseuds/SparksSeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn needs to make an important phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

She was happy. She truly was. She had reached a point in her life, where she could honestly say, that it was perfect. But she still needed to make this call.

 

“I need to tell you something.” Dawn says quietly.

“I … need to tell you something as well.”

“What is it?” She almost whispered, knowing what he would say.

“I love you.”

“I know, Ty.”

“I really do.”

“You broke up with me. I had to move on. And I made my choice.”

“Yeah. I understand that.”

“I love him.”

Silence.

“We’re gonna get married.”

Silence. The line was dead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it!


End file.
